when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fadwa Lana Arian
"There she is. Fadwa Lana Arian. She's a Kitwanan. Also, she lost her husband during his work in an oil refinery when the Subspace Army stormed the refinery for oil while the Hollow Infection also spreaded it at the same time, just when it self-destructs. Guess she'll be perfect for living in my village too." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Lost Woman Fadwa Lana Arian is a survivor in the siege of Kassala and was the wife of a worker named Abdul-Mu'min Shahin Arian, in which she can go fight against Tabuu, the Subspace Army, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Afrika Korps, the Global Revolutionary Army, the terrorists, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. In World War III, she is actually normal civilian worker so that she grew up as an adult in her country, Kitwana, an independent state in Africa, which is independent from Algeria throughout the war by fleeing African National Congress members who were escaping from a USRAC occupation in South Africa. In the siege of Kassala, it is very important for her that she heard her husband, Abdul-Mu'min Shahin Arian, died in his work as an engineer in a Universal Petroleum oil refinery near Benghazi via explosion by using self-destruct when the Subspace Army stormed the refinery while the Hollow Infection spreaded it at the same time, then her twin son and daughter, Nafi' Mukarram Arian (at age 10) and Haniya Basara Arian (at age 6) died on suffering a West Nile virus a week later, but then the Rah-Rah Robot crews and Ralphie Tennelli found her, along with the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, along with some survivors. Soon, she started meet them again in order to have revenge and escape from the Hollow zombies, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, and then she escaped to join Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance and their joined survivors. Also, she will also help the entire Buttertoast Alliance to destroy Tabuu and fight so many enemies, but she will keep surviving till her final breath. Later on, she will also follow the Buttertoast Alliance to attack at various enemies, including Bill Cipher, in Operation Buttertoast. Later, after defeating Tabuu and getting dissed by General Zuberi Uba of the Global Revolutionary Army, she also survived from Bill's trick after Tabuu's death. After the North African Crisis, she finally survived to be a good survivor who fights against Tabuu, Bill Cipher and the Radiance. After this crisis had been ended, she then finally lived in an apartment in Belo Horizonte, Mnas Gerais, Brazil for her the rest of her life, where she gets reunited with her brothers. Later, she died by the final phase of an unnamed cancer when she become a cancer patient in a hospital, and she will be buried in a cemetery, but all what's left of her family now are her three brothers, Muhammad Ali Arian, Abd al-'Aziz Arian and Salim Lana Arian, who are still alive at the time of her death. Now she can have survival skills, but she can fight against enemies so that she can visit her husband and her twin children's grave before her death, but after she died, her brothers can now visit her grave too in Belo Horizonte while her relatives can visit the Arian family crypt back in Kitwana at the same time. Now she can use the following weapons: flintlock pistol, a Kabyle musket, a survival knife, a Benelli M3, an M1911 and a few of homemade weapons. In survival, she will survive and fight against the Subspace Army, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Afrika Korps, the Global Revolutionary Army, the terrorists, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. Now she will survived for Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Grand Alliance, her husband, Abdul-Mu'min Shahin Arian, her twin children, Nafi' Mukarram Arian and Haniya Basara Arian, her brothers, Muhammad Ali Aria, Abd al-'Aziz Arian and Salim Lana Arian, the Rah-Rah-Robot and her country, Kitwana (later Brazil). Category:Characters